


Bajo la lluvia

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Las huellas de sus decididos pasos marcan un sinuoso sendero que evidencia sus intenciones. Pero sabe que nadie irá por ella hasta allí, así como tampoco existía nada que fuera capaz de detenerla de su cometido.





	Bajo la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction, Wattpad y Full Metal Alchemist Amino.

**Bajo la lluvia**

 

Camina con premura, la vista fija siempre al frente. El lodo se acumula sobre sus zapatos acharolados y se adhiere sin clemencia en su falda negra cada vez que tropieza. El viento le azota el rostro, enredando y ensuciando sus cabellos castaños, y apenas si consigue distinguir algo a través del diluvio.

Las huellas de sus decididos pasos marcan un sinuoso sendero que evidencia sus intenciones. Pero sabe que nadie irá por ella hasta allí, así como tampoco existía nada que fuera capaz de detenerla de su cometido. Ni la lluvia inclemente que había iniciado desde aquella madrugada ni cualquier excusa de  _ella_.

Jadeando, al fin alcanza su fatigoso destino. Y, sin mayores ceremonias, se arrodilla ante la losa de granito mientras espera que su agitada respiración retorne a su ritmo habitual. La tormenta que, hasta aquel instante la había acompañado en su carrera, empieza a amainar sin que ella lo note. Su vestimenta está hecha un desastre, el frío cala en todo su cuerpo y un agudo palpitar ataca sus sienes; sin embargo, se las arregla para componer la sonrisa cálida que él se merece.

―Hola,  **papá**.


End file.
